A blue pair of shorts costs $$12$, and a popular green hat costs $2$ times as much. How much does the green hat cost?
Explanation: The cost of the green hat is a multiple of the cost of the blue pair of shorts, so find the product. The product is $2 \times $12$ $2 \times $12 = $24$ The green hat costs $$24$.